


the great repetition

by bornsmusic



Series: parting the sea between brightness and me [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Songifc, The Destruction Of The Shield, ambrollins is kinda one sided, heavy ambreigns, i love writing seth as an asshole, my kinks include dean calling roman big dog and breaking up brothers, seth thinks dean needs him a lot more than he actually does, too many magic puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and for my final trick, i'll make everyone who loves me disappear, but i won't know how to bring them back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great repetition

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first of all, i had this all written like days ago. i swear. but alas, i'm starting school again and i procrastinated doing all of my summer homework so i had to press pause on any writing that wouldn't go to my english teacher. i mean, she or he could have all the gay stuff i write but i'm not sure if they'd want it. anyways, i don't know why i'm so hellbent on constantly breaking these guys up, but here's yet another installment!

"If I have to tell you one more time to stop shaking your leg, I'm going to rip it off of you."

It had to be bad for Dean to say something, Seth thought.

Honestly, Seth wasn't even aware that he was doing it. Lately, the days of kind of blurred together: the sunrises and sunsets have lost their meaning; Seth's not sure he knows what sleep is anymore; and people are telling him he looks sick. Even Nattie, who would never intentionally say anything to hurt anyone, pulled Seth aside and gave him the "whole take care of yourself" lecture.

When the nicest people try to subtly tell you that you look like shit, you know you're not doing well.

The ends of his blond chunk were frizzy from the years of DIY bleaching and all the trembling fingers that have tugged their way through. Hair and make up will probably scold him when he gets a trim, but that isn't (and won't ever be) Seth's main concern. He's not even sure when he'll be able to show his face around the arena again. His Plan A is dressing room straight to curtain. Plan B is a really big, really dark hoodie.

Roman and Dean are having some intense argument with their eyes, and for once, it puts the Seth at ease. For the few moments before the stare down comes to an end, Seth feels like the attention is off of him. It may have never been on him, but everywhere he's went today, it felt like everyone's eyes were burning a hole through Seth, revealing the tricks he had attempted to keep up his sleeve, but instead his heart was tethered to the majority of it.

The blur of the previous days was nothing compared to how everything today bled together -- Dean fussing at him, their time before curtain that was filled with Roman being less "papa bear" and more wolf with its teeth bared, the thought that occurred as he stood over him that Roman's teeth weren't sharp enough, his fingers dipping with the landscape of the warped metal, the bile that threatened to come up and ruin his façade of being proud of himself, all of it was red and urgent inside of his head.

The bed Seth was in tonight had been the most luxurious he had ever been in, as was the hotel, but it was also the coldest. Roman's hair hadn't been flung into his mouth, Dean's feet never once crashed awkwardly to Seth's legs; it was the most still and calm night of his life. It was horrible.

The closest things that had to the warmth of his brothers was their wrath. Around four in the morning, Seth received a call from Dean's cell and let it go to voicemail to avoid having to respond to what either one of them had to say. He knew that Dean would leave a voicemail and Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to smash his phone with the lamp on the nightstand or press the speaker right up to his ear for all eternity. As soon as he heard how absolutely shredded Dean's voice it sounded, Seth's begin to think of a lie to cover up for a broken phone and (suspiciously) a broken lamp.

"You bastard!" was the preamble to Dean's meltdown. "We took you in and give you the clothes off our fuckin' backs and what do you repay us with? A steel fuckin' chair," his tone shifted into something borderline cynical, "Tell me, Seth -- how long were you plannin' this magic trick? Poof! Your brothers are gone! No spell or any bullshit can bring us back either, Sethie."

The mental image Dean had managed to paint for Seth was so predictable that it spread a burning feeling of guilt through him. Prior to this, Seth was always the one to contain Dean and stay with him until it was over. He knew that Dean was pacing, the hand that wasn't holding his phone absurdly close to his mouth was clinched into a fist, his boots were angrily untied, the strings tripping him up and furthering his rage when he almost landed on his face. Roman has a chair pulled out of Dean's path and is searching for something indicative of collateral damage. Seth felt prideful knowing that Roman didn't have enough sanity missing to let himself relate to the darkest part of Dean, but he also felt like shit knowing how ruined and exhausted Dean must be (and then a little bit more pride because Seth is the one keeping him awake). That's how it's always been. Roman has never connected with Dean like Seth had. Sure, they were brothers (and sometimes lovers) but Roman could never have the power over Dean that Seth did.

Was that a _bad_ thing though?

The setting that Seth had envisioned was yet to happen. Prior to the phone call, Dean was curled into Roman's side, shaking and twitching every now and then. Dean was letting the words flow just as freely as the tears. Roman dialed Seth and handed it to Dean with a "You have 10 minutes to get it all out. When we wake up tomorrow, the Shield is dead." just really put the last nail in the coffin Dean's flung himself in.

 

The lucky magician who got to saw Dean in half must've been sleeping like a baby ( _why wouldn't he be?_ ) because Dean gets hit with the suddenly heart wrenching voicemai, "Hi! This is Seth. I'm probably with Dean or Roman. You can leave a message after the beep, but who knows when I'll get it? Bye!" 

 

Dean was so overwhelmed with emotion that all he could get out was "You bastard!", followed by some references to magic that had been in his head ever since the whole sawing him in half thing. It was eight minutes -- Roman kept track -- of Dean using Seth as a medium to convey all of the repressed trauma, hurt, and anger that had built up over his life, "You think you're some big shot? You just wait; you better pray to whatever you believe in this week that I don't see you slithering around any arena, you damn snake." Roman couldn't help but chuckle at that. When Dean hung up, he patted the spot next to him on the bed and felt too drained to do much more. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?"

_This little shit,_ Dean thought, "How are you feeling?"

"Scale of 1 to 10?  Pain's at a ten, physical and emotional."

Dean suddenly felt like he was a close second to Seth to be the biggest asshole. He spent this whole time being so wrapped up in his own hurt that he didn't stop to check on Roman, who made it look like Dean had it easy, "I'll be gentle around your back, big dog."

"I'll believe it when I see it." 

Roman was only met with the snort in response at first, but soon heard "Promise you won't leave me too. Seth damn near killed me. I don't know if I can handle you doing this to me too." All Roman knew to do was pull dean closer.

Seth fell asleep that night thinking that he won. (First of all, won what? What were any of them competing against each other for? They were  _in love_. Well, at least 2/3 of the Shield thought they were.) He tore apart the one stable and strong relationship he'd ever been in and thought he came out gaining something. Maybe he did. Maybe Roman and Dean were the weaker links and it was only a matter of time before they'd be forced apart. Seth Rollins was on to bigger and better things, but would a championship belt keep him warm at night? Dean Ambrose may be a "lunatic" but he's not about give up something good. He's a firm believer in  _if it ain't broke, don't fix it._ If Dean's going to bed and waking up next to Roman fuckin' Reigns, he's sure whatever he's got going on  _ain't_ _broke._


End file.
